Hidden Notes
by FrostedIce
Summary: In a box in the Potions classroom, are three notes. One was written by James Potter and Sirius Black as teenage boys. Another was written by James Potter and Lily Evans. While the last one was written by Severus Snape and Lily Evans.


Severus Snape smiled menacingly as he heard three loud knocks erupt from his office door. _Ah, the last and hardest of our time together, Potter, _Snape thought evilly. "Come in, Potter," he said coolly. The doors opened to reveal an angry looking boy with charcoal black hair, and startling almond shape green eyes. Knowing what to do, Harry walked miserably over to a desk in the corner, sat down, and got out his own quill and ink. "Not so fast, Potter," Snape spat as he stood up and walked over to the boy. "I have some other files for you to copy." Harry looked up at him with his eyes narrowed. _Lily's eyes, _came a soft voice in Snape's head. Shaking away the thought, Snape drew his wand and summoned a box from the side of his desk. The box landed with a loud "thump" beside Harry's desk. "I'm sure that you will find plenty of filed dententions of your precious 'role models' misdeeds in there," Snape said curtly while staring down Harry. He smiled as he could see Harry's fist clench and his jaw tighten. "Now, now, are we having a bad morning, Potter?" he said with mock concern.

"Nothing of your concern, Professor," Harry hissed.

"You will speak to me with respect, Potter," Snape spat. "Now, I will expect of you to have this whole box finished by dinner. Get started," Snape said vehemently before turning to sit at his desk to grade papers.

***

Harry's day had begun horribly. First off, he had woke up to Ron cursing and punching his pillow furiously. It turns out that Ron had once again stuck his nose where it didn't belong concerning his little sister, Ginny. Harry, however, had no problem with Ron "not allowing" Ginny to snog a fellow Gryffindor. He rather preferred for Ron to be overprotective. But he didn't like to be rudely awaken by Ron cursing. Second, just the thought that he, Harry, had to spend all blasted day with a greasy-haired, black-eyed, big nosed Professor didn't make matters better. All bloody week he had to listen to Snape put down his father and godfather. He barely had time to do any homework, and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was furious with him. And now he is sitting here at this desk with a new box of filed detentions. He knew Snape had given him a new box because he was almost through with the other box he had.

Harry dipped his quill and began rewriting a file. _"Lucius Malfoy. Using the term 'Mudblood' to greet another student.' Doesn't surprise me much,' _Harry thought as he put the new file in another box. He repeated this until he came over what looked to be three folded pieces of parchment. Before reaching down to grab them, Harry looked warily at Snape, who was still engrossed in grading papers. Harry quickly snatched the three notes. He put two in his pocket and opened one. His heart jumped as he saw the nicknames "Padfoot" and "Prongs" on the old parchment. He looked again at Snape. '_Coast clear,' _he thought.

_'Padfoot, the one bloody time when I get to spend time with Evans and Snivellus has to show up!'_  
_  
'I know, mate. But I wouldn't call detention time with Evans. And Prongs, wouldn't you expect him to be here? He also got detention...'_  
_  
'Padfoot, you've been around Moony too long. Anyway, look at how he looks at her! It's like he wants to consume her or something.' _Harry could nearly hear Sirius' bark like laugh.

_'I know, Prongs. But you shouldn't expect her to come and kiss your feet. Your the reason Lily Evans has her first detention!' _Harry's eyes became saucers as he read.

_'Thanks for the reminder. Actually, she's the reason. We were pranking Snape and she jumped in and transfigured us into a toe and a rag.' _Harry had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. '_Well, that's give a new meaning to her calling him a toerag,' _he thought smartly.

_'Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how she did that...'_  
_  
'Oi! It looks like they are passing notes too.'  
_Unfortunately, that was the end of that note. Harry folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He was surely keeping that note. He then pulled out another note. He opened it. Harry's heart gave another great leap as he saw the last names "Evans" and "Potter" on it. Sitting it on the desk, Harry decided to rewrite more files before reading it. Not wanting to look suspicous. He reached down to grab a file closest to where he found the notes. _"Lily Evans, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black. The latter party used a Bat-Bogey Hex on Evans because she transfigured them into a toe and a rag. She did that because she they switched Snape's goat foot in Potions to a chickens foot, causing his potion to erupt and scorch him." _Harry shook from silent laughter. He could only imagine the whole scenario. Once he copied ten more files, he began reading the second note.

_'Evans, want to go to the second Hogsmeade weekend with me?' _  
_'Potter, by now you should know I would never go with you. You have asked me for two years in a row, and I've always said no. Please save your ink and breath.'_  
_'Ah, Evans, you know you want to say yes! Look, if the problem is Snape, just tell me and I'll handle him.'_  
_'No Potter! I don't want to go with you! I'm going with Severus and I would much rather go with him!'_  
_'Thats not saying much.'_  
_'Potter, leave him alone! You are only jealous of him.'_

'Jealous?! Of what?!'

'Because I like him better then you!' Harry could almost feel the slap across the face that felt like to James.

_'Fine, Evans, be that way.' _Harry's heart dropped as he saw there was no more writing on the note. Sighing, he folded the note up and stuck it in his pocket. He looked at Snape, who was writing vigorously on a piece of parchment. Slowly, he got out the third note. He could only guess who wrote this one. Once he opened it, his thoughts were confirmed.

_'Sev, I can't believe I got my first detention because of them!'_  
_'But at least you have me with you Lils.'_  
_'Thank goodness! I don't know if I would come out alive if it were only me and those two! They aren't even really doing anything!'_  
_'You can't expect them to do anything. It's not like they doing anything useful any-' _at that moment the note was snatched from Harry's hand. "What do we have here, Potter?" came Snapes voice from the left of Harry.

"A note I found sir," Harry replied while trying to keep his temper. Harry watched as Snape's facial expressions changed as he read the note. Harry could've sworn he saw tears in Snape eyes. But just as they had appeared, they disappeared.

"Where did you find this?" Snape said stiffly.

"In the box, sir," Harry's heart began to race. What if Snape knew about Lily and James passing notes and asked about it?

"Very well. Did you see anymore in there?" Snape asked softly.

"No, sir," Harry lied. He hoped against hope that Snape wasn't using Legilimency.

"I am assuming that you also copied down the file of mine, your father, godfather and..._mother's_ detention?" Harry nodded slowly. A smile crept upon Snape's face, causing Harry to shiver.

"Hmm, Potter, now I guess you see how your father and godfather were arrogant. Just like you really." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What about my mother?" Harry spat smartly. Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry.

"What do you mean, Potter?" He hissed.

"Well, by the sound of things, you two were friends."

"Why would I be friends with a Mudblood?" Harry jumped out of his seat.

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT! You are no better, Snape!" he yelled.

"YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS SIR OR PROFESSOR, POTTER! And I do not need you to tell me anything. Leave!" Snape bellowed.

"I thought I had detention, _sir_?" Harry spat.

"Your detention is over! NOW LEAVE!" Furiously, Harry got his bag and stomped out of his office. At least he did get to keep two notes...

***  
Snape watched as Harry stomped out of his office. Once the door slammed, he closed the detention files with a flick of his wand and walked over to his desk. When he sat down, he gently placed the note on his desk while putting each of his hands on one side of his head. Before he could stop himself, tears silently fell down onto the parchment. He quickly dried the note, not wanting to ruin Lily's precious writing. _Mudblood..._

kept going through his head, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Harry was right. He wasn't better then anyone else. Especially Lily...

s Snape, Potions Master at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head of Slytherin House, sat patiently awaiting Harry Potter's arrival for his final detention with him. Snape enjoyed watching Harry's face contort to anger as he, Snape, would read aloud the wrongdoings of Harry's godfather and father. He was sure it wasn't the wrongdoings that made Harry's blood boil. No, he was certain it was the snide remarks that followed after Snape read the wrongdoings.


End file.
